Shh Discreción
by Ela.miqui
Summary: One-shot. Juvia llegaba feliz al gremio. Más feliz de lo habitual. Y eso era algo que los miembros de Fairy Tail no pasarían desapercibido. Pero... Gray le había pedido discreción. ¿Conseguirá Juvia no decir nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿O Gray tendría que enfrentarse a las preguntas indiscretas de sus compañeros?


_**Aquí traigo un One-shot. Se supone que es la versión Fairy Tail de mi otro One-shot de One Piece, "Estúpido Marimo", aunque no se parecen casi nada. Se me ocurrió hoy mismo y, como eficiente escritora que soy (mentira) lo he escrito al momento. Espero que os guste.**_

_**RECORDAD: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestro amado Hiro Mashima, la única persona con permiso para trollerarme. (Aunque mucha gente lo haga a diario)**_

Una muy conocida peliazul paseaba canturreando por las calles de Magnolia, de camino al famoso gremio de magos, Fairy Tail. Recordaba con alegría lo que había hablado el día anterior con su Gray-sama. Lo que había pasado el día anterior lo recordaba casi con nostalgia.

"Pero de lo que hemos hablado no digas nada."- Le había dicho el pelinegro.-"Discreción". Y eso la hacía sufrir un poco. Estaba más que satisfecha con lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero ella era de las chicas que van contando este tipo de cosas a sus amigos. Una chica sin nada que ocultar a los demás. Por Mavis… ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese mago de hielo tan reservado?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, quedándose sólo con lo positivo de su actual situación. Y minutos después llegó al gremio, con la cara iluminada y aún canturreando la misma canción que un rato antes, dándole vueltas y repitiendo siempre la misma estrofa.

Se dirigió, casi dando saltitos, al lugar donde estaba sentado su mejor amigo y dragon slayer del hierro, Gajeel. Junto a él estaba Lilly, como siempre.

- ¡Buenos días, Gajeel-kun, Lilly-san!- Los saludó. El pelinegro notó su inusual exceso de alegría a pesar de todo. Bueno, él era su amigo. Notaba ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Y esa cara?- Preguntó él, refiriéndose a la sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro.

- Gray-sama…- Pero entonces se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Casi había olvidado que le había prometido al mago de hielo no decir nada.

- ¿El stripper, qué?- Preguntó de nuevo, con brusquedad.

- Gajeel, deberías al menos haber saludado a Juvia-san.- Opinó Lilly, siendo prácticamente ignorado por ambos. Por su parte, Gajeel bufó, molesto.

- Juvia, ¿qué ha pasado con el estúpido stripper?- Desde alguna parte del gremio, Gray sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y recorrió con su mirada todo el lugar.

- Nada.- Contestó ella, adoptando en su rostro una expresión que dejaba ver con claridad que estaba mintiendo.

- Estás mintiendo.- Dijo, suspirando. Lilly observaba la conversación tal que si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis.- Algo ha tenido que pasar con él.

- Juvia dice que no ha pasado nada. Lilly-san, ¿le gustaría que vaya a pedir algo para ti?- Se ofreció, teniendo como intención librarse de las preguntas de su compañero.

-No gra…- Pero no pudo contestar. Gajeel estaba perdiendo los nervios en ese momento y le interrumpió, volviendo a preguntarle a Juvia sobre el mago de hielo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el stripper?- Sentía una cierta obligación con su amiga, como si fuera el hermano mayor que ella nunca hubiera tenido, y tenía que protegerla a toda costa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Mirajane pasaba casualmente por al lado de ellos, y escuchó la última pregunta de Gajeel, acercándose a preguntar ella también por el mago de hielo.

- ¿Qué estabais diciendo?- Preguntó la albina, sin molestarse por su indiscreción.

- Juvia está rara hoy.- Informó el dragon slayer.- Y tiene que ver con el stripper.- Mirajane puso cara de sorpresa. De sorpresa agradable.

- ¡Seguro que te ha dicho _algo_ importante!- Exclamó, llevándose las manos a su boca, y imaginando cosas bastante improbables.- ¿Por qué no está él ahora mismo contigo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué insinúas?- Interrogó Gajeel, hasta molesto.

- ¡Erza! ¡Lucy! ¡Lisanna!- Las llamó la maga de take over.- ¡Tendríais que ver qué ha pasado con Gray y Juvia!

Las chicas acudieron corriendo a la llamada, llegando junto a la albina en muy poco tiempo y trayendo consigo a Natsu, Elfman y Happy.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el cubo de hielo?- Preguntó Natsu, entrando en la conversación, como si nada.

- Gray le ha dicho _eso__ que esperábamos que dijera_ a Juvia.- Contestó Mirajane.

- ¿_Eso_?- Esta vez intervinieron Lucy y Lisanna a la misma vez. Erza por su parte, se puso colorada al recordar que era _eso_ de lo que tanto habían hablado.

- Declararse es de hombres.- Alegó Elfman, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Declararse?"- pensaba Juvia, sonrojada. Empezó a imaginar cosas exageradas, como era de esperar de ella.

- ¡¿Declararse?!- Gritó Gajeel, sorprendido. Él no esperaba que algo así hubiera pasado.

- Seguro que han quedado hoy en alguna parte.- Comentó Levy, uniéndose a la conversación y trayendo consigo a Jet y a Droy.

- ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?- Interrogó una emocionada Lucy.

- Eso habría que averiguarlo… ¡Gray!- Llamó Mirajane al mago de hielo. Él levantó la mirada hacia el alboroto que había ahora en la mesa en la que estaban Gajeel y Lilly al principio, y todos le hicieron gestos para que fuera con ellos.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y ya sin camiseta, él acudió tranquilamente a la llamada.

- ¿A qué hora y dónde es tu cita con Juvia?- Preguntó sin dar rodeos Lisanna.

- ¿Qué has preparado para ella?- Esta vez fue Mirajane la que habló.

- ¡Se gggggggggggggustan!- Añadió Happy, volando sobre las cabezas de las personas que había alrededor de aquella mesa.

Gray no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, sorprenderse y aguantar las risas y burlas de Natsu con toda la dignidad posible, además de evitar la mirada asesina de Gajeel, y buscar a Juvia con la mirada.

Y por mucho que la buscó, no la encontró ya que ella había escapado de ese caos cuando pudo y estaba ahora en alguna parte tranquila del gremio y donde no le preguntarían nada más.

Poco a poco, la gente que interrumpía en la conversación fue aumentando.

- ¡O-ooye!- Gray habló en voz alta, intentando aclarar la situación.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Y-yo…

-¿Cómo te declaraste a Juvia?- Interrogó la voz de Lucy.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Gray estaba cada vez más sorprendido a la vez que confuso.

- Sí, cuéntanos.- Le pidió Levy.- ¿Ha sido como en una novela romántica o más original?

- Conociendo al cerebro helado seguro que ha sido de lo más cutre.- Opinó Natsu.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me estás llamando cutre?- Preguntó enfadado Gray.

- Sí. Cu-tre.- Respondió él.

Y así empezó una de las más que comunes peleas en Fairy Tail. Como era de esperar, la situación no se aclaró y, mientras Juvia seguía imaginando cosas sobre declaraciones de Gray, la gente del gremio peleaba y Mirajane y algunas otras chicas planeaban la mejor forma de enterarse de qué estaba pasando, el día en el gremio pasó rápidamente.

Por la noche, Juvia, con su ropa habitual, aunque quizás algo más arreglada de lo normal, caminaba por las calles de Magnolia hacia su destino. Nerviosa, se preguntaba que había pasado para que su "discreción" fuera arrastrada por los suelos. Por una vez que ella no había dicho nada… O casi nada.

Al llegar, Gray la esperaba, sentado en un banco y sin haberse quitado la ropa todavía, cosa que para él era peor que la más cruel tortura. Se puso en pie al verla llegar, y la saludó con normalidad.

Pasearon por las calles de la ciudad, hasta sentarse en un banco, comiéndose la cena, que habían comprado en un puesto ambulante de comida rápida.

- ¿Entonces esta es la segunda cita de Juvia y Gray-sama?- Cuestionó la peliazul.

- Bueno, yo lo consideraría una primera cita.- Alegó el mago de hielo.- Lo de ayer no puede llamarse así…

Ambos sonrieron, tranquilos y en paz. Después de un rato, el tema tan temido por Juvia salió y sintió un extraño dolor de estómago por el nerviosismo.

-Se suponía que no tenías que decir nada.- Se quejó el pelinegro.

Juvia bajó la mirada al suelo, y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos azules. Para Gray no pasó desapercibida y la miró, un poco nervioso al no saber qué haría para solucionar la situación si ella se ponía a llorar.

- Juvia lo siente.- Se disculpó ella. Y tras un momento de silencio entre ellos, Juvia sollozó con más fuerza y empezó a llorar a mares, tal como Gray esperaba que hiciera, aunque no quisiera que pasara.- ¡Juvia no dijo nada! ¡Ella hizo caso de Gray-sama!

La gente comenzaba a mirar hacia ellos y Gray intentó consolarla, bastante incómodo.

- O-oye… No he dicho que tengas la culpa. ¡Eh! No llores, por favor. ¡Estamos en una cita! ¿No era lo que siempre habías querido?- Preguntó él. Juvia sólo aumentó el volumen de su llanto, abrazándose a él con fuerza y Gray suspiró.- Juvia, no importa. Es que… Me daba un poco de vergüenza que todos se enteraran de… Por favor, no llores.

- P-pero… ¡Juvia estropeó el día de Gray-sama!

- ¡No! No pienses eso. Lo siento. Yo sólo…- Y Gray continuó intentando calmarla.

Unos segundos después, desde alguna parte de la ciudad aparecieron varios magos de Fairy Tail, enfadados, y comenzaron a perseguir a Gray, que salió huyendo como pudo junto a Juvia, llevándola de la mano.

Corriendo, ella cuestionó:

- Gray-sama, ¿por qué corremos?

- ¡Nos persiguen!

Ella miró hacia atrás y vio el rostro enfadado de Erza, usando su peor armadura; a Mirajane, usando su take over; a Gajeel, enfadado y con su brazo transformado en hierro… Y a un montón de personas más, con los mismos rostros molestos y de miradas asesinas.

- ¡Gray, pagarás haber hecho llorar a Juvia!- Exclamó alguna de las voces de sus perseguidores.

A Gray le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y aceleró el paso. Juvia paró de correr, al darse cuenta de que no la perseguían a ella. Había dejado de llorar.

- ¡Gray-sama! ¡Corre y ponte a salvo!- Le aconsejó gritando.

Suspiró con cansancio. Ahora entendía por qué Gray no quería que todos se enteraran de que esa noche tendrían una cita ni de que el día anterior habían paseado juntos por Magnolia, charlando animadamente. Estaba claro que sólo en Fairy Tail pasaría algo así.

¡Vaya una segunda cita que habían tenido! Estaba claro que hubiera venido bien un poco más de… Discreción.

* * *

**_(Me pregunto cómo se librará Gray de esta...) Y hasta aquí mi One-shot. Espero que os haya gustado. Y recordad que los reviews son gratis y son la felicidad de los escritores... ¡La felicidad es el secreto de la longevidad! Por favor, ayudadme a vivir muchos años :D_**

**_Nos leemos pronto, ._**


End file.
